


Two Hearts [Are One]

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Dragon Jensen Ackles, First Time, J2, King Jared, M/M, Magic, Predestination, Top Jensen, Virgin Jared, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: Jared is a prince who can only become King through marriage to one of Dragonkind, but not justanydragon. Jensen is his match, predestined by the gods, and he has waited for Jared to come along for a very, very long time.Their wedding night is one centuries in the making.





	Two Hearts [Are One]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/gifts).



> Hello hello! 
> 
> Well, finally being back at work after baby means I could go a little crazy and sign up for all the things! (Seriously, so many things lol) This is the first of a bunch of things I get to post in the next month or so. I've had the pleasure of working with [Bluefire986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire986/pseuds/Bluefire986) before for the last round of J2 Reverse Bang, so I was only too glad to claim her piece again this year. I am a sucker for the occasional fantasy fic... Make sure you head her way to give her beautiful [artwork]() some love! (link to follow soon!)
> 
> Beta'd and lovingly encouraged by my usual and fantastic duo [gluedwithgold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluedwithgold) and [Dancing_Adrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_Adrift).
> 
> Anyway, here it is, very little plot and mostly absolute fluff, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title taken from the song _Looking Through Your Eyes_ sung by The Corrs and Michael White *mumbling* from the movie _Quest for Camelot_ (welcome to a key part of my childhood, guh)

\--- _Now_

Jared has been waiting for this day very nearly his entire life. He was so young when his older brother Jeff died, he has been preparing to take his place longer than he hasn’t. It used to be scary, this big, looming thing in his future that he couldn’t escape or control, that he never thought he could ever be ready for. But magic truly does exist, and Jared must be the luckiest in all the realm, because now that the day has come, he does feel ready. Well, as ready as he ever could be anyway, and he’s excited. 

He almost doesn’t recognize himself as he stands before the mirror in his chambers, adorned with clothes finer than any he’s ever worn before; robes of rich colours and woven threads of gold, jewels hanging on chains draped across his chest and neck that have been worn by generations of his family before him on this same day. The crown that awaits him in the Great Hall is grander than any he usually wears, special just for today, and he can’t believe he actually feels ready to step forward and receive everything it represents. 

His stomach flutters at the thought and he laughs at himself, smoothing his hands down the front of his tunic, careful not to bump or move any of the carefully laid jewels. He shakes his head a little, though not hard enough to disrupt whatever Gen has done to make his hair stay back like that, and hopes that Jensen can see past it all. 

Or at the very least, hopefully he won’t laugh, not until later anyway, when it’s just the two of them again – _finally_. Jared can practically hear Jensen in his head, see him throw back his head in sincere hilarity at how ridiculous Jared looks dressed up like this. 

It should make him feel embarrassed, but he only feels fond, his heart full. _Jensen_. Jensen is the reason he feels as ready as he does for today, and he’s all the reasons he’s excited, jittery as though he’s had too much coffee, a fine tremor in his usually steady hands that betrays all the emotion he’s trying to keep from his face. 

Today is not simply a coronation, but also a bonding. No man is king without a dragon by his side, cannot reign without the aid, protection, and power bestowed by such a marriage, and Jared has wanted this – wanted Jensen – for so, so long. Now their waiting is over.

There’s a soft rap of knuckles on his door and Jared’s stomach flutters again fiercely. He swallows hard and steels his voice to conceal his nerves. 

“Enter,” he manages to get out easily enough, and Gen peeks her head through the opening door. Jared sighs, a mingling of relief at her familiar face, and also the resignation that it’s time.

“Ready?” she asks gently as she comes towards him, though Jared can see the excitement in her eyes, and he tries not to let it catch, disrupting the facade of calm he’s so carefully put together. He nods at her in the mirror, not trusting himself to speak further, and she seems to understand. 

“Okay then.” She slips her hand through his arm and starts to lead them away. Jared catches a glimpse of them in his mirror before they turn, and they’re quite the pair. Jared appears giant next to her tiny frame, and she is dressed almost as richly as he is, gold woven through the braids she wears, shining brightly against her dark hair, modest jewels in the hollow of her throat and a gown that Jared imagines must have taken a team of incredibly talented people countless hours to put together. 

They walk quietly through the halls which are noticeably emptier than usual, nearly the whole castle awaiting his arrival, and it occurs to Jared that Jensen is likely done up just as regally in the garb of his own people, no doubt just as unrecognizable. Jensen is the most beautiful man Jared has ever seen, and Jared wants nothing more than for them to be both stripped bare, naked and vulnerable and honest, but the sudden thought that Jensen will be dressed to match him makes Jared’s nerves flare and his breath catch. 

He can feel Gen turn her eyes up towards him, but he doesn’t stop walking, and so neither does she. Jared bites his lip and feels relief at her continued silence. He doesn’t think he can put into words even a portion of what he’s feeling, how desperately he loves this man he goes now to meet, how fiercely he needs him, how ready he is to be bonded with him until the end of his days, how ready he is to finally know Jensen’s body as he knows his own. It’s too much, and it completely throws into shadow the reality that today also makes Jared the rightful king, but that is a world they can face together in the morning. In the meantime, Jared is thankful most of the speaking during the ceremony is left to Morgan, and all he needs to be able to muster up is a few ‘I do’s’.

Jared barely even notices they’ve made it to the Great Hall. Gen stops them at the door and gives his arm a squeeze. Jared doesn’t want to delay any further. The sooner they get through this part, the sooner he can have Jensen all to himself. He takes a deep breath and walks through the door. 

The soft din of hushed conversation disappears with the creak of the door. Jared feels himself start to sweat the moment he gets through it, every eye in the massive room trained on him. He approaches the dais without looking around, reminding himself it’s the same dais and same throne on which he’s stood and sat for years, no matter how dressed up it is. 

Just like him. 

Morgan stands there waiting, the opulent King’s Crown on a lush pillow behind him. Morgan is the only person Jared lets himself look at, and the old man smiles at him warmly. It does wonders for Jared’s nerves, and he takes in an easier breath as he comes to stand with him. Morgan nods, and Jared’s own mouth twitches into a flash of a smile, and then he faces forward, towards the room, his people, and the door through which the love of his life will be coming.

There’s a pause, just long enough for Jared to let out one long exhale, and then the doors at the far end of the room swing open. Everyone turns to look and Jared’s heart swells so that he swears he feels it in his throat. 

\--- _Then_

“No matter what happens Jared, don’t be frightened,” Morgan says reassuringly. “They absolutely will not hurt you.”

Jared swallows thickly and nods. He knows what Morgan says is true, but it’s still hard to fight his body’s instincts. Dragons are huge, and dangerous, and terrifying. At thirteen, Jared is hardly as tall as one’s elbow, and it would only take one misstep, actually, to crush him to death. Jared isn’t sure he quite understands what a dragon has to be afraid of, but apparently being a King’s son makes him protected. Safe. Untouchable. 

Well, for now anyway. At some point, supposedly, there will be lots of touching, just not that kind. 

Jared swallows again, this time for a different reason, his cheeks hot with the turn of his thoughts. There’s so much he doesn’t understand, he just knows how it is always done – when the heir to the throne begins to enter into adulthood, they are presented to Dragonkind. No king or queen can rule without their bonded dragon. Somehow, Jared is going to come away from this betrothed, though how he knows which dragon is the right one or how they know to choose him is another of the many as of yet unanswered questions. Gen says it has to do with magic, which Dragonkind understands better than humans, but Morgan just smiles at him. _All will be as it is meant to be, Jared. Your dragon will find you._

“All right now, off you go.” Morgan gives him an encouraging nudge on the shoulder, and Jared allows himself to be coaxed forward. He takes a few shaky steps towards the opening in the rock cut and turns to look back at Morgan one last time. His chosen is supposed to lead him back, since Jared doesn’t know the way, and Morgan is meant to be waiting for him, no matter how long the choosing takes. 

Morgan gives him a confident smile and a little wave. Jared takes a deep breath and finds his resolve. _It will be as it is meant to be._

He sets off into the unknown, into dragon territory. 

\--- _Now_

A knot forms in Jared’s throat instantly, butterflies fluttering chaotically in his stomach, and as soon as their eyes meet, a startled, lovestruck laugh erupts from his completely uncontrollable smile. 

Jensen smiles back, still close-lipped but barely, a knowing glimmer in his emerald eyes that tells Jared _I see you, I feel it, too_ , even if he has more restraint than Jared does. 

Jared can barely stand still as he watches Jensen walk towards him, nearly giddy with emotion he has no room for. There aren’t adequate words for how good he looks, the clean stubble on his skin, the crinkles at his eyes, the rich, black leather looking soft and smooth everywhere it clings to his body. Dark gems catch the firelight across Jensen’s knuckles and draw Jared’s eyes to his chest, where a large stone encased in dark metal sits below the hollow of his throat. It seems to echo the very colour of Jensen’s eyes but it moves, alive with magic. 

Jensen’s boots click softly on the stone floor as he moves with all the grace and elegance of his kind, even in this form. He looks every bit a king, even if his attire differs from the regal trappings Jared wears, and Jared doesn’t care what power is at work here; he has no doubt that Jensen is his match, that they were destined, and whatever reservations Jared has about taking the throne seem to vanish as Jensen steps onto the dais to join him in front of Morgan and their people. 

Jensen reaches for Jared’s hand and holds his gaze, shaking his head as though in awe of what he’s seeing. Jared squeezes his hand, desperate to find his footing, and Jensen squeezes back. 

“You,” he breathes, an echo just for Jared’s ears. 

\--- _Then_

It doesn’t take Jared long to wander far enough through the rocky outcropping to reach the valley inside. He swears there are trees and plants here he has never seen before, though it’s not actually so far from the forests surrounding his own kingdom. The sun is high and filters through the leaves on the tall, lush trees, the pathway lit by a warm glow, and in the distance beyond the sounds of the birds and other creatures scurrying in the brush, Jared swears he can hear the occasional groan or bellow of what can only be a dragon. The sound makes him nervous, as it seems so large even at a distance, but he holds on to Morgan’s words and trusts the way things have always been done. 

He’s not sure how long he’s meant to wander, but as he steps into a clearing a new sound makes him stop. The distant beating of wings makes him bring a hand to his brow to shield his eyes from the sun as he looks up. The sound gets louder quickly, and from beyond the tops of the trees a massive creature approaches.

Jared is frozen in place as it sinks in the sky, giant wings flapping to slow its descent. It lands, first two huge clawed feet, and then, with one final push of its wings that seems to shake the forest around them, its front claws press into the earth. Its wings tuck in at its sides, making it less imposing as it fixes Jared with its vibrant green eyes. 

Jared can barely breathe. He swallows thickly and blinks, but doesn’t look away, and the dragon assesses him obviously, nostrils flaring as it sniffs at the air, and suddenly Jared worries about how he smells, and if the dragon can sense his fear. He makes himself look at its eyes as it steps towards him with heavy footsteps, trying not to think about the claws or the teeth that hide inside its mouth. 

Despite its bulk, the dragon’s body seems lithe, quick, and smooth as it moves, its dark scales like a silent suit of armour more intricate and light than any crafted by man. Its scales are nearly black, but as the light plays on them when it moves, Jared swears there are hints of red, maybe green, even blue and purple – iridescent, almost, in the sun. As the moment lengthens, Jared’s fear eases into something else, into awe at the magnificent creature before him. 

It’s close enough now that if Jared was ever going to worry, now would be the time. It lowers its head and its breath is hot, the fire in its belly warming the air between them with a vaguely smoky smell. Jared finds it surprisingly pleasant. 

The dragon looks at him square on, eyes wide and focused, and Jared doesn’t know what to say. The dragons would know why he’s here just as well as he does, and their magic tells them things Jared can barely hope to understand. A mating with Dragonkind not only strengthens and protects the king but allows him a window to part of the world most men can only dream of, and looking into the veridian orbs before him, Jared is suddenly overwhelmed with a want he’s never felt before, a yearning for that unknown, and he raises his arm, a fine tremor in his fingers. 

The dragon – if it’s possible – seems to smile at Jared’s outstretched hand, and nods once. Jared holds his breath and he touches dragon scales for the first time, gently placing his palm on the dragon’s nose. 

They’re smooth, surprisingly cool, considering the fire Jared knows burns within, and then– 

He sucks in a breath as it hits him, like being pulled underwater, completely drenched and lungs full, though he can breathe still, he knows he can, and it’s not scary. The feeling is at once warm and chill, and it spreads out from his palm and sweeps throughout his entire being. He’s acutely aware of his feet where they root him to the ground but for a moment he feels as though he’s flying, elated, high above the world at the same time. There’s a fire raging low in his gut, a feeling still new to him, a dizzying rush that aches so good. His heart thunders in his chest and he feels a little lightheaded. Finally, it subsides, just as sudden as it came, and Jared stumbles back weakly. 

Jared pants, nearly gasping for air, and the dragon is definitely, unmistakably smiling now, a trickle of smoke threading out of its mouth between great, white teeth. 

“You,” it rumbles, and Jared is shaken at his core. 

\--- _Now_

“Behold, the crown prince and his betrothed, for whom we are gathered,” Morgan begins, projecting his voice clearly so all might hear it. He smiles as he speaks, and he scans the crowd with open arms, looking past Jared and Jensen where they stand before him. 

“On this day,” he continues. “Jared, son of Gerald, heir to the throne, will take his gods-given place as the rightful King. His authority and claim is made strong, sealed, and incontestable by his bond to Dragonkind, which on this day, too, shall be made official.”

He brings his eyes back to Jared and Jensen now, and Jared won’t let himself think on anything further than the dais on which the three of them stand, nearly all of his focus on where Jensen still holds his hand, steadying him. 

“The rings?” Morgan asks, quiet now, just for them. 

Jared doesn’t let go of Jensen’s hand, using his free one to reach into his pocket, so Jensen does the same, looking at Jared from the corner of his eye as though to call him out but for the smile he wears as he does it. Jared doesn’t care; he needs Jensen right now to anchor him. If Jensen wants to tease him for it later, so be it. 

Jared’s hand is steady as he hands the ring to Morgan through sheer force of will, and he notices the casual way in which Jensen deposits his ring onto the outstretched palm without surprise. Nothing rattles his soon-to-be husband. That makes one of them, at least. 

With both bands in his hand, Morgan returns his attention to the collected audience. 

“Today is both a marriage and a coronation. As the laws of the land dictate, the prince becomes king when and only when he has been chosen by a Dragon, one who may share with him all the power and gifts granted to magic-bearing creatures. Their bond is represented by this exchange of rings, an echo of their lives, together now, just one life, for always.”

Morgan – a human but one blessed, some access to magic bestowed upon him by Dragonkind – speaks words in that tongue, closing his fist over the rings. Each was made uniquely as a gift by one for the other, but now they become enchanted, linked to the magic that Jensen will share with Jared afterwards, when they consummate their bond.

He drops his gaze again, soft. “Alright now. Jared, you first.”

Jared takes back the ring he had crafted for Jensen. It’s gold, simple, in the tradition of his own people. Inside, there are words that belong just to them, words Jensen already knows, but he will carry now outside his head as well. 

They turn to face one another now, and Jared reluctantly loosens his hold on Jensen’s hand in order to slip the ring onto his finger. 

“Jensen,” Jared begins, his voice hushed but certain, speaking just to his beloved. “It has been nearly ten years to the day that I have waited for this moment. From the very first, I knew I could belong to no one else. I have loved you, it seems, since before I was born, and I promise I will love you until long after this body is no more. I will serve you, honour you, protect you, and keep you, all the rest of our days.”

With that, he pushes the ring as far as it will go, settling it in place. He beams at Jensen, eyes for no one and nothing else, so damn pleased he got through all the words without mucking it up. 

Jensen beams back at him, his gaze soft and fond as though Jared could _feel_ it, and they change hands so that Jensen holds a ring to his finger now. 

Jared hasn’t seen it before now, and it’s stunning. Of the same dark metal all of Jensen’s jewels are set in, it’s undeniably of Dragonkind but it’s been made smaller, more delicate for Jared’s human hands. The band appears to be etched to look like dragon scales, and when it catches the light it seems to almost shimmer. 

“Jared,” Jensen starts, his voice low. “I have waited lifetimes for this moment. I waited lifetimes for _you_. You, with whom I will share my magic, and everything that I am. You, who bring meaning and completion to my life. You, my only, my forever love. I will serve you, honour you, protect you, and keep you, all the rest of our days.”

He slides the ring into place, and Jared has never understood crying from happiness but he’s suddenly, painfully aware that it’s a very real possibility. Luckily, they can turn to face Morgan again, so if his eyes are a little watery, no one else need know. 

Jensen squeezes his hand as if _he_ knows, and of course he does. He always sees right through him. 

Jared squeezes back.

Morgan smiles at them both, then looks at Jared knowingly. He’s one of the few people in Jared’s circle, one who knows the extent of Jared’s agony, waiting this long decade. Hell, he was there at the first, when Jared stumbled back out of the Dragon’s valley, stunned and lovesick and changed forever, too young to even understand it. He nods at Jared as if reading his thoughts. 

“With this exchange of rings, a manifestation of their promises and henceforth unbreakable bond, Jared and Jensen are wed. Jared now is King, with Jensen by his side, and they shall rule together so long as the gods see fit!”

Morgan raises his hands to the sky and the audience breaks into cheers, yelling and hollering mixed with wild applause. Then, just to them, Morgan says with a wink, “Go on now. Seal it with a kiss.”

Jared turns towards Jensen, so deliriously happy his smile feels as though it could truly split his face in two. Jensen beams softly back at him, and reaches for his face, calloused fingers gentle as he brings them closer, then captures Jared’s mouth in a kiss. 

The cheering behind them seems to erupt anew, but it’s nothing more than a distant drone to Jared’s ears, his world narrowed blissfully to the plush lips of his husband – _his husband!_ – the tease of his stubble on Jared’s skin, the taste of his tongue when it enters Jared’s mouth, eliciting a tiny moan only Jensen could possibly hear over all the noise. He never wants this to end, just wants to get lost in Jensen completely, forever, and Jensen – as always – must know what Jared is thinking, because he eases back with a small laugh. 

Jared might honest to the gods pout, but Jensen wraps him in a tight embrace, so Jared’s childish expression is lost in the crook of his neck instead. 

“We’ve waited long enough, my love. We can make it another few hours. Then, I promise,” Jensen presses a kiss to Jared’s ear as he whispers. “I promise there’ll be no stopping us.”

Jared knows he’s right, and he sighs against Jensen’s skin before nodding just enough to tell Jensen the message is received, even if the rumble of Jensen’s promise does nothing to quell the persistent and inconvenient ache between his legs. He pulls back, still holding Jensen’s hand, and turns now to face the crowd. They both wave, and in the next moment, he can feel Morgan place the crown – once his father’s and before that his grandmother’s, and her mother’s before her – on his head. 

Once it’s secured, he bows from the waist, a gesture of his service to his people, and as he stands, those gathered do the same, bowing in return. The sight is dizzying to Jared, seeing the motion done by so many at once, and not for the first time, he hopes desperately he can do justice by them all. 

_You will, my love,_ Jensen reassures him softly from within, the effect doubly calming for him. _We will._

Jared takes solace in Jensen’s confidence and steadies himself. They will. Together. Now though, Jared just has to get through a dinner and some dancing before they can excuse themselves to _properly_ seal their union. 

He takes a deep breath, smiles as their subjects stand, and leads Jensen off the dais to walk among them, directing everyone to the Banquet Hall in order for the celebrations to get under way.

\--- _Then_

“Are you afraid, Jared, son of Gerald?” the dragon rumbles, low and rocky, soft but somehow loud enough Jared feels it in his bones. Or maybe that’s something else. 

Jared doesn’t know how they know who he is but he can barely do so much as blink while he stares back and shakes his head, then answers, breathy and filled with awe. “No. Not anymore.”

The dragon’s grin widens at that, the green of their eyes seemingly alive. 

“Good,” they say next. “You have nothing to fear. Never again.”

Jared nods, transfixed. He’s overwhelmed by the dragon’s size, the sheer magnificence of their body, the beauty of it, and everything that being in their presence is making him feel, so many things, most noticeably safety and also intense longing. There are so many questions at the back of his brain but words seem far away as he looks into the dragon’s eyes. 

“Let me make this easier,” they say gently, as if completely aware of the effect they’re having on Jared. “Stand back, darling.”

Jared obeys in a daze, the moniker echoing in his ears as he stumbles gracelessly backwards a few steps, never taking his eyes off of the dragon. As Jared backs up, they close their mouth and breathe out audibly, a loud rush through their nose. Smoke exits each nostril, rising into the air, and then it seems as if smoke is coming from their entire body, their scales separating, glowing in the spaces between, more and more smoke billowing out all over. Their body becomes completely engulfed in it, and Jared waves his hand in front of his face to try not to breathe it in, suddenly able to think and move a little as the dragon disappears from view. 

From within the swirling cloud of smoke comes a great, heaved sigh and the earth beneath Jared’s feet seems to shudder. He throws out an arm to grab onto a nearby tree, steadying himself, and then the smoke begins to quickly dissipate. Panic floods Jared’s veins as the air clears and it’s obvious the dragon is gone, but then, just as quick, relief takes over. Standing in the dragon’s place, revealed by the smoke, is a man.

He’s tall, with dark blonde hair worn short, stubble on his cheeks and the unmistakable green eyes of the dragon. When Jared realizes fully what he’s looking at – that he _is_ the dragon – he must look as stunned as he feels because the man grins at him. Human teeth in a human mouth, and yet, somehow it’s the exact same smile. 

The man is beautiful, and he looks at Jared kindly as he walks towards him, clad in black leather pants and a loose cotton tunic, his feet bare. 

“Hello, Jared,” he begins, and though his voice fits this human body, there’s a familiar rumble in its notes. “My name is Jensen. I’ve been waiting for you a very long time.”

Jared is tall for his age but he has a lot of growing left to do. Jensen crouches so that they’re more or less at eye level. Jared is as captivated by him now as he was in his other form, though somehow he manages to find a word or two to reply.

“Hi, Jensen,” he gets out, and he doesn’t mean to whisper, but that’s all it is. For a moment, they just stare at one another, Jensen still smiling, but it’s not enough. Jared reaches out again with one hand, the compulsion to touch Jensen more than he can ignore. Jensen nods at him when Jared looks at him with uncertainty, and then Jared touches Jensen’s face. Jensen’s eyes flutter shut at the first press of Jared’s fingers, and then he’s holding Jared’s hand against his cheek, leaning into his palm. 

Jared is aware of his entire body in a way he never has been before, as if he could count each and every electrified cell. He yearns for things he doesn’t understand, only knows he wants to hold on to Jensen and never let go. He trembles, and when Jensen opens his eyes again and takes a deep breath, he takes Jared’s shaking hand from his face and holds it between both of his own. 

“Have I frightened you?” He holds his gaze steadily, concerned, and Jared shakes his head quickly. 

“No. No,” Jared answers in a rush. “I– I just want– I don’t know.”

Jared flushes, feeling silly and embarrassed, but Jensen’s face is free of judgement, encouraging him to continue. “I want to be with you.”

“Oh, my love,” Jensen sighs. “Come here.”

Jensen drops one knee to the dirt and opens his arms. Jared goes to him immediately, burying his face in Jensen’s neck and clinging to him. Jensen wraps his arms around him in return, palms warm on his back, and Jared can’t help but breathe in deeply the smoky smell lingering on Jensen’s skin. Jensen sighs and holds him more tightly, just for a moment. 

“You will be with me. No force on this earth could keep us apart. For now, it is enough simply to know you are out there, and you are mine.”

He eases Jared back so he can look at him. Jensen’s eyes pour over Jared’s face, and he tucks some of Jared’s hair behind one ear. “And I am yours, beautiful boy.”

Jared’s cheeks heat at Jensen’s words, and he wants to squirm under his gaze but he sort of likes it, that and Jensen’s praise. 

Jared has never kissed anyone before, but he’s also never really wanted to. He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but he can’t help the impulse to lean in and try. Jensen seems startled at the quick, sloppy press of Jared’s lips against his, but his hand on Jared’s face keeps him where he is, and then Jensen is kissing him – showing him – chaste, with a closed mouth. 

Jensen tastes like fire, and Jared is catching. He kisses back eagerly but Jensen pulls back with a chuckle, brushing their noses together while Jared tries to catch his breath. 

“Easy, love,” he strokes Jared’s cheek with his thumb. “Easy. There will be plenty of time for that. When you’re older. Our bond is set. We are connected now, from the first moment you touched me, your hand on my scales. You felt it then, yes? The magic?”

Jared nods. “Yes, I did.”

“Recognition, Jared. That’s what that was,” Jensen explains. “Our magic is one and the same. Yours is just a seed, but with me, it will grow. We’re one, in that way. Together, I will make you a king among men. Do you understand?”

“I think so, yes,” Jared answers. Jensen is still smiling, and Jared is distracted by his mouth. 

“Good,” Jensen sounds pleased, and he must notice how Jared’s eyes linger on his lips, because he leans back in to give another quick kiss. 

“Your people are waiting for you, love,” Jensen says, standing up. He extends a hand. “Let me walk you out of the valley.” 

Jared looks at Jensen’s outstretched hand, then away, at the ground. With a whisper, he admits, “I don’t want to go.”

Jared is finally scared now – scared to leave. He likes how he feels with Jensen. He doesn’t want it to end. 

“It won’t, darling,” Jensen answers as if hearing Jared’s very thoughts. Jared looks up at him, surprised, and Jensen takes his hand as he winks. “I promise. And we’ll be seeing each other again very soon. But this is how it is done. Next time, I will come to you. Okay?”

He brings Jared’s hand up and presses a kiss to his knuckles. 

“Okay,” Jared agrees, even if he still doesn’t like it. He trusts Jensen. If he says it’ll be okay then, well, okay is what it will be. 

Jared follows him out of the valley hand in hand. Jensen asks him to talk about himself and he does, shyly at first, but more and more as Jensen listens and asks questions. 

By the time they reach the outcropping of rocks that Jared earlier had passed through on his own, they’ve talked at length, and Jared has the strange sensation of feeling as though he’s known Jensen his entire life, even though Jensen said very little about himself. _Next time_ , Jensen had promised, and then given Jared one last kiss. Jared had clung to him after, face pressed to Jensen’s chest, not wanting to walk away from his warmth. Jensen had given him a moment, then sent him on his way. 

Walking the rest of the way back to where Morgan is waiting for him, there’s a lot Jared doesn’t fully understand about what happened or what will, but he knows two things for certain: he is not the same as he was when he walked away from Morgan this morning, and he is in love with a dragon named Jensen. 

\--- _Now_

Jared’s attention is split entirely in two. He and Jensen sit side by side at the head table during dinner, and Jensen’s hand never leaves his even while they eat. No matter who is speaking to him, Jared is keenly aware of Jensen’s skin where it touches his own. Out of his periphery at least he is always watching, and it’s too easy for him to lean in against his husband’s body when Jensen speaks to him, wishing the rest of the world would simply fade away. 

The tables are cleared away for the dancing to begin, and Jared can’t even recall what it was they just ate. Every moment here is one he isn’t alone with Jensen, touching and being touched in all the ways he’s dreamt of for the last decade. It’s almost too much to bear. 

People keep coming and going, congratulating them, bowing – _your majesties_. Once or twice Morgan catches his eye and grins at him because he knows how desperately Jared does not wish to stay, could not possibly care less about any dancing or continued greetings. Nevertheless, Jensen leads Jared to the centre of the floor, and as the music begins anew, they begin to dance. Jared manages to fidget even then.

“Relax, my love,” Jensen practically purrs into his ear. It makes Jared shiver, and swallow hard. Not helpful at all.

“You know I can’t,” Jared whispers back, letting Jensen move them. “Don’t want to be here.”

“No?” Jensen asks, and for the briefest moment, Jared thinks he’s serious, but when his eyes snap to Jensen’s face he sees that he’s teasing him. He bites his tongue and huffs. It only makes Jensen chuckle. 

“Somewhere else you’d rather be then?” Jensen presses, his voice dropping low, and he’s teasing still but it’s different now. “Tell me, Jared.”

Jared is helpless in Jensen’s arms, could only ever do as he asks. 

“In our chambers,” he barely breathes, just for them. “In our bed.”

“Mmm,” Jensen hums, and noses at the shell of Jared’s ear. 

Jared sucks in a breath and holds it without thinking. 

“We could go,” Jensen offers. “After this dance. Just sneak away quietly. I could make us pass by everyone easily, they wouldn’t even notice.”

Jared stares at him. He wants to, he does, but– 

“But what?” Jensen seems surprised by Jared’s hesitation. He leans in again, talking against Jared’s ear. “Are you nervous, Jared? It’s okay if you are.”

“ _Jensen_ ,” Jared hisses. “I am _not_. I’ve been begging you for this for years. I just– if we disappear… they’ll all know where we went.”

Jared’s cheeks are so hot he imagines Jensen must be able to feel the heat radiating off them. 

“I don’t… want to seem…” he fumbles over the words and Jensen steps in. 

“As eager as you are?” Jensen smiles, not teasing anymore, just honest, and maybe a little amused.

Jared’s mouth opens and shuts on the argument he can’t scrape together because Jensen is right, and he feels embarrassed but they haven’t even left yet. 

“How are you so calm and patient about all this?” Jared groans, and feels embarrassed all the more to think maybe Jensen just doesn’t want him the same way. 

“ _Jared_ ,” Jensen rumbles, forceful and with that _edge_ , an echo of his voice in his larger form. Jared’s eyes immediately snap to Jensen’s as if commanded. He swallows thickly; Jensen must have heard that thought. “Don’t you dare think such nonsense. This past decade has been an exquisite torture, having to watch and wait for you to enter into adulthood, and then, to wait for tonight. But when you’re as old as I am, and you’ve waited as long as I have, then ten years is manageable, and one night merely a blink.”

Jared feels sheepish immediately, and while he is an adult, the reminder of Jensen’s age and the tone of his voice is chiding. It makes him feel as young as he was the first day they met.

“Sorry,” Jared finally musters, sincere. He sighs. They dance quietly for a moment. 

“My love, they will all of them make assumptions about this night, whether we take our leave now or later,” Jensen finally says, and Jared supposes he’s right. 

“And I for one,” Jensen lowers his voice further, “am not saddened by your eagerness.”

He speaks the words so close that his lips drag against Jared’s cheek, and suddenly, Jared has decided he doesn’t care what any of them think. 

“Okay,” he agrees, voice husky. “When the song ends.”

“When the song ends,” Jensen echoes, smiling, and Jared holds onto him a little more tightly. 

The tune finally winds down, and Jared steps aside, still holding Jensen’s hand, then they bow to their audience and open the floor for everyone to join them. The music starts up again as people swarm the open space, and Jensen starts to lead them away. 

_Stick to me very closely, love. It’s easier to mask you._

Jared steps up so that he’s pressed right up against Jensen’s back, and marvels as they walk past people who are clearly craning their necks and looking for them, but don’t seem to see them. 

 

They make it out of the Banquet Hall and the hallways are dramatically empty and quiet by comparison, the music and conversation muffled by the heavy wooden door that shuts behind them. 

It’s finally just them, and for just a moment, they just look at one another, relieved. Then Jensen gives their hands a shake. 

“No more waiting, love,” he nods in the direction of Jared’s chambers – _their_ chambers – and Jared leads the way now. 

“No more waiting,” he echoes, nearly shaking with excitement. 

They walk the rest of the way to their room in silence, and if Jensen notices how Jared hurries once they get upstairs, he doesn’t say anything. 

Jared really is shaking by the time he pushes open their door and Jensen follows him inside. Jensen lets go of his hand to shut and lock the door, and standing there in the centre of his room, Jared suddenly doesn’t know what to do. 

He’s kissed Jensen plenty, it’s not that. But then Jensen is turning to face him and they’re finally, truly alone. There are no more limits, no more rules or restrictions, and everything Jared has ever dared imagine is within his grasp. It’s overwhelming. 

Luckily, as he stands there frozen, hands flexing anxiously at his sides, Jensen does not appear to have the same problem. He walks towards Jared slowly, sliding the overly ornate and ceremonial rings from his fingers as he goes, setting them on the nearby desk without ever taking his eyes off of Jared. 

Next, the necklace is lifted off his neck, and then he’s undoing his own belt, the thick, decorated leather band around his waist, cinching his tunic. Jared can only stare, tongue feeling two sizes too big for his mouth, and everything he’s wearing seeming too small. 

Jensen undoes the delicate buttons down his chest and shrugs out of his leather tunic, leaving him bare-chested. His fingers go next for the ties of his pants, and Jared doesn’t mean to but he makes a pathetic sound as Jensen starts to move the leather strings. Jensen looks up at him and smiles. 

“You’re becoming more and more overdressed by the second, _your highness_ ,” Jensen teases, moving to stand directly in front of him. “Let me help you.”

Jared follows Jensen’s hands as they reach up and gently remove the crown from his head. He places it gently on the desk next to his own jewels, then removes the ones still sitting around Jared’s neck. Then, Jensen undoes the buttons of Jared’s tunic, and as each opens, Jared swears his heart pounds harder in his chest. He’s still wearing a loose cotton shirt underneath after Jensen removes the jacket, setting over the back of a chair. 

Standing in front of Jared again, Jensen bends to untie his boots, nodding for Jared to do the same. Miraculously, Jared finds he can move enough to do it, folding at the waist and undoing the ties. They kick out of their boots at the same time, pushing them aside. Jared’s wearing less clothing than he has all day but he feels hotter than ever, all over. He reaches for the hem of his shirt with trembling fingers and gracelessly lifts it up and over his head, tossing it away. 

Jensen is eyeing him carefully as they stand there, bare toes on the rug, the pile of discarded clothing growing beside them, only their pants left to go. He reaches for both of Jared’s hands. 

“It’s okay,” Jensen reminds him. _If you’re nervous_ hangs there unsaid, and Jared just shakes his head. He doesn’t know what to say, how to get his body under control, how to make it do anything now that he can, but as he struggles to find any words, Jensen saves him the trouble. 

He catches Jared’s mouth with his own, easy and familiar. It’s immediately calming, and Jared melts into it, moaning when Jensen’s tongue slips between his lips, teasing at his own. Both of Jensen’s hands cup his face, and it’s grounding, even if the taste of Jensen’s mouth makes Jared high. It takes nothing now to stop thinking and get lost in the easy rhythm of their kissing, deep and hungry. Jared pulls at Jensen’s waist as Jensen devours his mouth, whining, needing something, needing _more_ , and Jensen seems to understand. His hands slide down from Jared’s face and then Jensen is undoing Jared’s pants, his fingers brushing the burning length of him while he works. It makes Jared gasp, and Jensen chuckles, licking into Jared’s slack mouth as Jared can’t think to kiss him back, hyperfocused on this nearly-there touch. The loosening of his pants is a relief, and he lets out a shaky sigh as Jensen pushes his pants down off his hips. He’s never been naked in front of Jensen before – and he stumbles as he steps out of his pants and leaves them on the floor, grabbing at Jensen for purchase. 

The air is cool on his skin but it does nothing to quell the fire in his veins that keeps him burning hot as Jensen takes in the sight of him. 

“Jared, my love,” Jensen breathes, low and rough. He begins to work on his own pants now as he stares. “You are _beautiful_.”

Jared would feel silly standing there so exposed, his dick bobbing in the air between them, twitching and leaking at the sound of Jensen’s voice, but the way Jensen is looking at him– _gods_ , Jared has never felt like this before. 

Jensen steps out of his own pants, and Jared makes another pathetic noise at the sight of him. Jensen is breathtaking, always, but finally this is Jensen just for Jared, and looking down at Jensen’s cock, thick and glistening at the tip, Jared wants nothing more than to feel the full extent of everything Jensen can do to him with it. 

The way Jensen moves is with the agility and elegance of a predator, smooth both as a dragon and as a man, and Jared _wants_ to be his prey, wants Jensen to take everything. He takes a step closer and Jared whimpers.

“Jensen–” he chokes out, and Jensen stops, concerned until he sees the way Jared is reaching for him, like he wants to put his hands everywhere and doesn’t know where to start. 

“Shh, I know, love, I know,” he takes Jared’s hands and brings them to his mouth, kissing his fingers. They stand close enough now that their dicks touch, brushing together, and Jared gasps, his whole body shaking at the contact. 

Jensen wraps one arm around Jared’s waist and walks him backward towards the bed until the back of his legs hit the wood of the foot board. 

“Sit, darling,” Jensen directs, and Jared drops to the bed in a shaking heap. “Relax.”

Jensen kneels between Jared’s legs, easing them apart with a gentle hand on each thigh. The sight makes Jared take great, panting breaths, almost unable to believe his eyes after dreaming about this for so long. 

“Easy, love,” Jensen murmurs. “Breathe.”

Then he leans down and kisses the tip of Jared’s dick. He pauses there like he knows that Jared needs him to take this slow. 

Jared sighs brokenly and reaches for Jensen’s head without thinking, then stops himself, unsure what to do, if that’s okay, already so far out of familiar territory. 

“That’s it, Jared,” Jensen encourages him, taking one of his hands and guiding it to his head. “Hold onto me.”

Jensen doesn’t have to tell him twice. Jared can barely breathe, starting to feel lightheaded, as if he might float away at any moment. Burying his fingers into the short strands on Jensen’s head is an anchor he desperately needs, especially when Jensen parts his lips around him and sinks down. 

“J-Jensen–” Jared gasps, clinging as Jensen starts to suck. “Oh– oh gods.”

Jensen hums and it feels too good all over again, one thing after the other, each freshly overwhelming. Jared chokes out incoherent noises approximating the pieces of Jensen’s name and starts to lose himself in the tight, wet heat of Jensen’s mouth.

Jensen finds a rhythm, sliding up and down his length while Jared tries not to come apart, making all manner of sounds he’s never made before. Jensen finally pulls off him, letting him flop back against his own stomach, soaked with spit. Jensen looks up at him, eyes dark, heated in a way Jared _feels_ , a nearly physical caress from head to toe. It’s a brief respite from the onslaught of Jensen’s puffy, abused lips, and Jared’s gut twists hard at the sight. Jensen wipes his mouth on the back of his hand and then traces his lips with his tongue. 

Jared has never seen him look like this, and suddenly Jared realizes this is because of him. _He_ is the one abusing that mouth, and it feels like being broken open, fiercely and desperate. 

He grabs for Jensen’s face even as it’s clear Jensen intends to go for Jared’s dick again, kissing him deeply – no shame, no reservations. There’s an unfamiliar taste in Jensen’s mouth that hits Jared like lightning – it’s _him_. He moans against Jensen’s lips, then sucks on Jensen’s tongue thinking about Jensen having just done that to his dick, and it’s Jensen’s turn to moan now.

“Jared, gods,” Jensen gasps. “Darling, dear heart.”

Jensen sounds almost as mindless as Jared feels, frantically kissing him around a stream of hushed endearments. 

“I can’t– you’re killing me–” he breaks their kiss finally, panting. “Lay back.”

He gives Jared a gentle nudge to his chest, getting up off his knees and kissing him again as long as he can while Jared starts to move backward on the bed. 

Jensen’s voice is wrecked, and Jared feels his body respond to the sounds as if in tune to it, his dick leaking steadily now, keeping him wet even as Jensen’s spit cools and dries. He drips against his leg and stomach as he shimmies back and bounces around, a little awkward and uncoordinated. 

Jared is so overwhelmed he doesn’t know what to do while Jensen stands at the foot of their bed, squirming against the blanket fitfully, whining as Jensen finally touches a knee to the bed and clambors toward him, lazily stroking himself. 

“Jensen, I– I need–” he tries to say, even though he doesn’t _know_ what, doesn’t quite have the words. Jensen shushes him as he settles back between Jared’s legs.

“I know, my love,” he practically coos. “I know what you need.”

Jensen leans over him to kiss him, quick, and Jared chases his mouth on another sad sound but then Jensen’s finger is resting on his bottom lip. 

“Open up,” he instructs gentle. Jared does immediately and Jensen feeds him his finger, sliding it against the cradle he makes with his tongue. “Suck.” 

Jared moans as he does what Jensen says, sucking hard on the rough skin, tasting faintly of smoke just the way Jensen smells. He closes his eyes and just _does_ it, falling into a rhythm. 

“Fuck,” Jensen curses, and Jared can feel him start to withdraw his hand. The thought floods Jared with panic, and he grabs Jensen’s wrist, begging him to stay with a fierce grip and a plaintive moan around his mouthful. 

“Jared,” Jensen almost wails. “Darling, you– you must stop–”

Jensen hisses and as the word _stop_ rings in Jared’s ears Jared freezes as though he’d been pushed in an icy lake. 

Stunned, he opens his mouth and releases Jensen’s arm. He must look as terrified as he feels – maybe Jensen can feel it through their connection – because Jensen is immediately leaning down to kiss him, speaking in a rush. 

“No, dear heart, it’s– too good. If you didn’t stop, I thought– and I must get inside you. I feel as though I’ll die if I don’t,” Jensen explains, a breathy laugh at his admission, awed maybe by his own desperation. The words are a soothing balm to Jared’s misunderstood panic. In fact, he finds himself smiling almost deliriously. Jensen is– this is because of _him_. 

Jensen’s finger glistens in the lamplight, covered in Jared’s spit, dripping down his knuckle and onto his thumb. Jared’s dick twitches at the sight. 

“Relax now,” Jensen says as his hand disappears from view, having now regained some control, and before Jared can ask– there’s a startling touch, Jensen’s finger finding his hole. 

Jared shivers and the surprise makes him tense, but Jensen just rubs at the puckered skin, tracing the rim until Jared relaxes again. Then he pushes inside. 

Jared sucks in a breath. He wrestles with the instinct to tense again, fights against the strange sensation, but Jensen doesn’t stop, slowly and steadily pressing in all the way until his knuckle is against Jared’s entrance.

Then he waits, and lets Jared adjust around him, starting to shift and wiggle his hips as he relaxes despite the intrusion. It feels strange but less so with every moment, and it’s not unpleasant. 

“Okay, my love?” Jensen checks in with him, and Jared opens his eyes to look at him, hadn’t even realized he’d closed them.

“Yes,” he breathes, not finding it difficult to be relaxed now, and Jensen smiles softly as he starts to move his finger. He’s slow and gentle about it, pulling it out almost all the way and then easing back in. The more he does it, the better it feels, and Jared finds himself wanting, the single finger a tease, and Jared wants thicker, _deeper_.

“M-more,” he stutters out. “Can I have more?”

Jensen hums approvingly. “Of course, dear heart.”

He withdraws his finger all the way then, and Jared whines at the unexpected loss. Jensen retreats from the bed and goes to the desk, returning with a small vial. He pours a few drops of clear, aromatic oil over two fingers before replacing the stopper securely and dropping it on the blanket. As he makes his way back between Jared’s legs, Jared spreads them as wide as he can. It feels obscene, being exposed like this, and maybe he should be ashamed but instead he feels a thrill, doing this just for Jensen. Jared is ready to break into a thousand pieces at any moment and begging Jensen with his body might keep him all together that little bit longer.

“Gods, Jared, you–” Jensen shakes his head and grabs the base of his cock with his dry hand. “Fuck, if you could see yourself.”

Jared barely gets a chance to feel vaguely smug when two of Jensen’s thick fingers are pushing inside him. He gasps. This time there’s a bit of burn even though there’s slick easing the way, but the fullness is– it’s _nice_ , and as the burn fades away it’s even better. 

“ _Jensen_ ,” he sighs, loving the stretch, itching to move, his hips starting to rock against Jensen’s hand. 

“Yes, darling, that’s it,” Jensen praises him. “Open up so good for me.”

Jared nods loosely, head rolling on the pillow to spend that extra energy, hair being tossed around, pieces of it sticking to his face and forehead where he’s covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

Jensen moves his fingers in and out in counterpoint to Jared’s hips, then starts to curl his fingers, like he’s reaching, trying to get _more_ , and then– 

“Oh, _oh_ , J-Jensen,” Jared cries out, shuddering as Jensen’s fingers brush something inside of him that feels good in another way entirely. Jensen’s face lights up. 

“There you are,” he purrs, pleased, and strokes it again.

Jared’s hands come up off the bed and claw at Jensen’s shoulders, digging in with his nails, anything to help him stay put. It must hurt – Jared swears he felt Jensen’s skin give way – but Jensen only moans, a sound low, long and pleasure-soaked, so good Jared has to force his eyes open to look at him.

Jensen’s face has beads of sweat all over, some collecting and dripping off his nose, landing on Jared’s chest. His eyes are darker than Jared’s ever seen them, and he almost looks _drunk_. It’s too much, it’s too good, the way Jensen looks at him, everything they’re doing, Jensen inside him. All the nerves in his body feel lit up, a pleasant, tissue-deep tension building like the tug on a bowstring and then– 

“ _Jensen_ , I–” he tries to warn him but Jensen is petting that spot with a deliberate, constant rhythm, and everything snaps, white hot, the arrow loosed, and Jared is coming. 

For the briefest moment as he succumbs to the pleasure, it takes Jared back to the first time he pressed his fingers to the smooth warm scales of Jensen’s face. He’s drowning again though he can breathe, his entire body enveloped in sensation unlike anything else, flying even where he lays. The rest of the world is gone, leaving him floating as he shudders through another wave, vaguely aware of the body-warm splashes of come where they land across his stomach. 

“Jared, Jared, my love,” Jensen is breathless and desperate; it makes Jared blink his eyes open to look for Jensen’s own, even as the last grips of his orgasm release their hold on his body. 

“Gods, look at you,” Jensen says on an exhale, completely in awe. “I need– I need you. Need to be in you, please, love.”

Jensen has always felt worlds beyond him, above him, so much older, wiser, and more experienced, but in this moment, he looks almost as though he could be Jared’s age, just as wrecked by everything between them and need consuming him.

“Yes, _yes_ , Jensen, _please_ ,” Jared begs in turn, even as his body feels heavy and slow in the aftermath. 

Jensen withdraws his fingers and Jared sighs, missing the fullness as soon as they’re gone, not wanting to lose the feeling of Jensen inside him. 

Jared is only somewhat aware of Jensen searching for the vial in the blanket, then pouring some directly onto his flushed, full cock. Watching him slick it up with a loose, shiny fist makes Jared’s still half hard dick stir with renewed want. The head pops in and out of Jensen’s closed hand and his fingers are not that thick. Jared _wants_.

The vial gets tossed aside again and when Jensen turns his attention back to Jared, Jared lazily draws back his legs with an arm hooked around each knee, exposing and opening himself to Jensen. 

“Please,” he whines, uncaring for how he sounds, needing Jensen to know how much he still needs him. 

“Okay, love, okay, yes, that’s it,” Jensen murmurs, barely more than nonsense as he lines up, the slick head of his cock a fiery hot contrast to the cool air of the room. Jared sighs – _finally, finally_ – and relaxes as Jensen pushes inside. 

Jared’s eyes go wide and he’s eleven years old again, suddenly aware of every cell that makes him up, each one crisp and clear and alive in his mind as Jensen slowly sheathes himself.

He so much bigger than his fingers, thicker and longer, and Jared reaches for Jensen again, his long legs draped over his shoulders and his hands on Jensen’s neck. They both moan as Jensen bottoms out, Jared folded practically in half underneath him, and Jared might as well be on fire, hot, suffocating, explosive. 

“Oh, gods, oh gods oh gods, Jensen,” Jared doesn’t know up from down, babbling mindlessly as everything ceases to be anything more than where Jensen makes a home for himself in Jared’s body. 

“I know, I know, love, I know,” Jensen pants. “You feel so _good_.”

Jensen starts to move. Slow and tentative at first, a shallow rocking of his hips, but it takes Jared’s breath away. He writhes where he’s pinned to the bed, rocking up to meet him, and Jensen picks up the pace.

“That’s it, Jared. Opened right up. Take me like you were made for me, _fuck_ ,” Jensen’s mouth seems to get away from him then, as he starts to slam into Jared in earnest, each thrust punctuated by the _slap_ of skin on skin and the broken, unwilling sounds Jensen forces out of him on each one. Jared just holds on as best he can.

“Jared, dear one, I’m– _gods_ – touch yourself, please. Come for me, darling. Do you think you can? I want to feel you.”

“Fuck,” Jared is startled by the intensity of desire that Jensen sparks in him at that, fumbling to get an arm down and between them so he can take himself in hand. He really thinks he can, already well on his way as Jensen keeps brushing that spot inside him on every other thrust or so. 

_Oh gods, yes_ he hears Jensen in his head, apparently beyond words now. _Need it, need you to come._

Jared _loves_ hearing Jensen’s voice inside him, always has. From the start it has always felt like having Jensen with him, intimate in a way they couldn’t be yet, in a way no one else can be, but now, with Jensen also buried deep inside him _and_ his voice in his mind – Jared is being taken apart, taken out of this world entirely. Nothing is left but the pieces of himself that Jensen holds together, and Jensen, in him, surrounding him, is heaven on earth. 

That, with the relentless pounding of Jensen’s body, is nearly enough. Jared starts to stroke himself and comes, tensing up around Jensen as if to keep him, crying out as he spills over his hand, throwing his head back against the pillow. 

_Jared_ , Jensen sounds strangled even in thought, and then his rhythm breaks as he comes, too. He drops his head to the hollow of Jared’s throat, and then Jared whites out, and there’s nothing. 

“Hello, love.”

Jared blearily opens his eyes. Jensen lays beside him. They’re under the blankets, and Jensen is gently stroking his face. It takes Jared a moment to catch his bearings, remember what happened, and realize that Jensen had time to clean him up and look after him. 

“How–” his voice is rough. “How long – ?”

“Only a few minutes,” Jensen explains, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “You okay?”

Jared snorts at him and gives him a look. “I’m not sure that’s the right word, but yes.”

Jensen beams at him. 

“You?” Jared asks, a little timid. He feels badly – did he pass out? – and maybe ashamed, definitely worried it wasn’t as good for Jensen as it was for him. 

_Jared_ , Jensen baulks. 

“I am _complete_ ,” he says aloud, leaning over Jared to kiss his mouth this time, languid and unhurried, reassuring. 

_You were incredible_ , he continues. _The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Perfect in every way. Perfect for me._

Jared feels the praise and reassurance like a warm, calming blanket draped over his entire body. He hums into the kiss, sated and content. 

Things are quiet and easy between them, and Jared finds that even as the immediacy of the afterglow starts to fade away, he feels… _different._

 _Your magic_ , Jensen offers. _It stirs now, spurred by our union. It is_ our _magic now. We are one in every way, love._

“Oh,” Jared sighs, smiling, noting the way he really can feel it when he pays attention, more _alive_. More powerful.

“We’ll explore it more together,” Jensen continues, yawning. “Tomorrow.”

The _sleep now_ isn’t said but Jared hears it still. Jensen sounds tired. 

Jared watches his face, calm and relaxed, eyes heavy-lidded. He looks _good._

Jared kisses him again, feeling a little eager, and the yearning starts to grow again. 

Jensen breaks the kiss with a soft chuckle against his lips. 

“You liked that, hm? Everything you hoped it’d be?” He teases, kissing him again.

“ _More_ , it was so much more,” Jared answers between kisses, getting breathless. He nudges Jensen and rolls him onto his back, laying on top of him as Jensen slides his hands down his back and shakes his head. 

“ _You_ ,” he laughs londly, reaching back up to tuck pieces of Jared’s hair behind each ear. “You’re insatiable.”

“Are you complaining?” Jared teases back, rolling his hips to rub their hardening dicks together and make his point.

Jensen just keeps shaking his head. “Absolutely not. Just pointing out we do have the rest of our natural lives, _husband_. But now is good, too.”

With that, he slides a hand around to cup Jared’s head, fingers weaving in his hair, and pulls him in for another kiss. 

_Husbands_. Finally. 

And a King, too, but Jared is more interested in his love than his kingdom. He’ll get to that later, with Jensen by his side, and new, dragon-born powers. For tonight, he just wants to make up for lost time. 

\--- _And they lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are love <3


End file.
